


Marry me?

by Falloutboi27



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morning Cuddles, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falloutboi27/pseuds/Falloutboi27
Summary: "Marry me."





	

Fahishad mumbled incoherently and cracked his eyes open. Theron was sitting next to him on the bed, a cup of caf in one hand and a datapad in the other. The spy was looking down at him smiling.

 

“Morning.” Theron said, putting down his cup in favor of brushing the Zebrak’s almond hair out of his face.

 

“How long have you been up for.” Fahishad asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. “I assume you’ve been up for a while if you had time to make caf.”

 

“Only a few minutes.” Was the response.

 

Theron leaned over and kissed Fahishad’s cheek. The Zebrak smiled, nuzzling the spy’s neck before laying against him. It was then that he realized that Theron didn’t have a shirt on, or pants for that matter. Fadishad chuckled into the crook of the spy’s neck, causing Theron to look down at him confused. 

 

“You had enough time to make Caf,” Fahishad started, as his laughter subsided. “But not enough time to put clothes on?” 

 

“You’re not really one to talk.” Theron teased, running his hand down Fahishad’s bareback. 

 

The major jumped slightly as said hand grabbed his ass. He looked up and glared at Theron playfully. Theron just smirked and pulled Fadishad closer by his hips. The spy buried his face in the other’s soft hair, he liked how it always smelt like Starblossoms. Even though the major couldn’t eat them, he liked how they smelled. 

 

Theron started thinking about the future, when the whole thing with Arcann and The Eternal Empire was over. He pictured Fahishad in 10 years; he wasn’t much taller than he was now, maybe slightly bulkier, his skin was ever so slightly wrinkled and a little darker, like he was out in the sun a lot. Something seemed to be missing though, he pictured himself as well then. That’s what it was. Theron liked this future, the two of them together, maybe retired. Maybe they were living on Alderaan? Yeah, Fahishad loved Alderaan. But, how could he be certain they would still be together in the future?

 

“Marry me.” Theron said absentmindedly.

 

“W-what?” Fahishad asked, looking up shocked. 

 

The two men were quiet then. Fahishad not knowing what to say and Theron in a blind panic. What if the major didn’t want to marry him? Had he just screwed everything up by asking? Theron was startled when a hand took hold of his. He looked up to see glossy emerald eyes looked back at him. 

 

“Yes.” Fahishad whispered, looking on the verge of tears.

 

“Y-yes what? “ Theron stammered awkwardly.

 

“Yes, I will marry you.” The major said. “I mean, if you’re actually asking.”

 

“I am. I want you to marry me.”

 

Fahishad smiled and pulled Theron face down to kiss him. Theron kissed back before pulling the other into a tight hug. Suddenly Fahishad started snickering, then full out laughing. Theron stared down at him, like the major had lost his mind. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Theron asked, starting to smile.

 

“We just got engaged!” Fahishad laughs. “In the most anti climatic way ever!”

 

Now Theron was laughing. They had! Barely 8 o’clock, with no plans on what to do today, and they’re engaged. Theron didn’t even have a ring to give Fahishad. The major’s Holo started beeping from it’s place on the side table. Fahishad reached over and turned it off. Whatever it was about could wait right? Right now all Fahishad wanted to do was stay here in bed with his fiancé.

 

Meanwhile on the other side of the call Lana was Seething.


End file.
